Mía Wilson
by Melina Quiroga
Summary: La historia narra a la nueva compañera de los héroes adolescentes, Mia Wilson. Ella junto al equipo pasaran momentos graciosos, celos, divertidos, amorosos, pervertidos, etc. Como se llevara con sus compañeros y que relaciones tendrá con cada uno. mala en
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el comienzo**

Hola, me llamo Mia tengo trece años y estoy parada en frente, bueno, del Monte Justicia. Fui reclutada el otro día por los 2 superhéroes más conocidos, si señores, son Batman Y Superman.

La cosa fue así; yo estaba como siempre patrullando los barrios de Ciudad Gótica. Iba vestida con jean negro, zapatillas negras (para correr) , una remera musculosa negra y una campera de cuero.

Vi como a una mujer le robaban la cartera y le disparaban en el hombro, sabía que no se iba a morir por el tiro que recibió, asique decidí ir detrás del sospechoso. Mierda, sique era rápido, me guio el muy maldito hasta un callejón sin salida.

Oye pequeña- me dice y me estremezco por la voz, claro que yo no se lo demostré- te gusta jugar haciéndote la heroína verdad, jajá ahora, ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que tienes?- me dice y yo rio a lo bajo, esto iba a ser divertido ya que se había metido con la persona equivocada.

Claro- le digo y me pongo en una posición de batalla. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido salto por encima de su cabeza, caigo atrás y le pego una patada en la espalda. Con mi fuerza lo mando contra una pared y le digo- usted no debería estar robando señor, mucho menos desafiarme- mis pelos me tapaban la cara.

Maldita perr-pero no termino de decir la frase que yo le pegue una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente. Me acerque hasta este y con una cuerda que tenía a mano (siempre las tengo) le ate las manos y la pierna y con un pedazo de trapo que encontré en el suelo le tape la boca. Entonces llamo a la policía

Hola sí, quiero informar a una persona sospechosa que está en el callejón que da salida a la plaza Washington.- término de decir eso y corto.

Lo bueno de ser una ultra inteligente con la tecnología era que podía hacer lo que quisiera, como por ejemplo, cuando realizo una llamada no sepan ni de dónde vino ni de quien era. Estaba por salir directo por la plaza ya que estaba viniendo la policía cuando escucho sonidos de pasos atrás mio. Me doy vuelta automáticamente y veo, nada, absolutamente nada.

Yo sabía que no estaba loca, que recién había alguien detrás de mí y que de seguro, seguía ahí, pero no iba a perder el tiempo en boberías, ya que tenía que estar a las 10 de la noche acostada sino bueno, empezaría a cavar mi tumba. Salgo y me dirijo hacia el departamento donde vivo con el idiota de mi primo, y el borracho de mierda (un poco más drogadicto) de mi tío.

Llego eso de las 09:55 pm. Me dirigí directo a la cama sacándome la campera de cuero y me tapo hasta el hombro, ya que si me tapaba la cabeza, creerían que puse almohadas debajo de las sabanas. Entonces, llega a tiempo justo mi tío y se fija si estaba durmiendo. Sentí como sus ojos me recorrían de forma perversa y luego siento el sonido de sus pasos disminuir, al final escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Intente dormir, ya que al otro día tenía que ir al colegio, pero empiezo a sentir la presencia de alguien, proveniente de la ventana. Con la luz de la luna pude observar al lado de mi cama 2 sombras y me sorprendí, porque no creí que fueran ellos, pero mis dudas se aclararon cuando escuche:

Sabemos que estas despierta- no podía ser, el que me acababa de hablar era ¿Superman?, no, no podía. Me empiezo a dar vuelta para mostrar mi cara y veo, eran reales.

¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto, como si fuese la cosa más normal de mundo tener a tus ídolos en tu habitación.

¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunta Batman, si hubiese sido otra persona yo, bueno le diría que me contestara primero mi pregunta, pero este caso era la excepción

Mia- hago una pausa- Wilson

Mia- ahora habla Superman- nos sorprendimos que una niña como tu pudiera defenderse de esa manera ante ese hombre que intentó matar a la mujer

Era mi deber, después de todo- miro para un costado- no iba a dejar que el maldito se saliera con la suya- al terminar de decir eso sentí que ambos habían abierto los ojos, no es que los mire, pero cuando presiento algo siempre se cumple.

Bueno- dice al final Batman- queríamos ofrecerte si tu no querrías estar en un equipo de chicos adolecentes- mis ojos se abren como platos. ¿Esto era verdad?, ¿de verdad me estaban ofreciendo estar en el equipo de los adolescentes?

Bueno- dije intentando sonar lo menos emocionada posible- pero con una condición, que no se enteren ninguno de los que se hacen llamar familia mía.- note a Batman dudarlo un poco pero luego respondió-

Está bien, pero primero quisiéramos saber cómo está tu estado físico y tus antecedentes- dice lo más directo posible

Bueno- le digo

Y bueno- dice Superman rascándose la parte de la nuca- nos encontraremos dentro de 3 días en la sala de la justicia, de ahí te llevaremos al monte, donde, bueno ahí conocerás a tus compañeros de equipo.

Desde ese día no podía dormir, estaba emocionada y no podía esperar a que pasaran las horas para ir a la sala de la justicia, que, según tengo entendido, es solo un engaño para los periodistas.

Llego el día y me dirigí a la sala de la justicia, espere ahí pacientemente a que vinieran por mí y luego, como si fuese un sueño aparece tornado rojo frente mío

Saludos, creo que tienes que venir conmigo- me dice y yo le sonrió, sin decir nada, me subí sobre su brazo derecho de metal y nos dirigimos al monte justicia.

Y bueno ahí estaba, en frente del Monte Justicia, mi sueño se había hecho realidad. Tornado me hace una seña para que lo siguiera y voy detrás de él, entramos.

**Nota del Autor: **

**Hola, este es mi primer fantics de Justicia joven (conocido así en español), y bueno, lo actualizare seguido y espero que comenten para ver que les pareció la idea. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola, primero perdón por no actualizar la historia, no tenía imaginación y además estaba con mis otras historias**

**Solo para aclarar:**

**Conversación Telepática**

**Esta así.**

**Me gustaría que comentaran, aunque no les guste la historia, para poder mejorarla y además saber su opinión.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias y nos vemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Todo el equipo de Young Justice se reunió en el monte justicia, ya que Batman les había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirles. Megan y Zatanna estaban preparando galletas en la cocina, mientras que Artemisa y Wally peleaban por el control remoto para ver la televisión en el living. Conner y Raquel estaban practicando uno de los nuevos movimientos que les enseño Canario Negro, mientras que Robín y Kaldur estaban hablando de la última misión que tuvieron.

Todos estuvieron haciendo sus actividades hasta que escucharon la voz de Batman:

-Equipo, repórtese- dijo Batman mientras entraba al Monte Justicia.

Todos los chicos se reunieron y vieron Batman no estaba solo. Además de estar Canario Negro, Flecha Verde, Tornado Rojo y Linterna verde, había una niña, de aproximada mente trece años de edad, con pelo Cataño claro y ojos verdes. La niña llevaba puesto un Jean azul que combinaba con su sudadera de color rojo. Media aproximadamente 1. 60 de altura.

Todos los chicos de Young Justice miraron a la chica.

_-Megan, enlázanos – dice Kaldur en su mente._

_-Enlace completo- dice Megan._

_-¿Acaso Ustedes vieron a esa chica?, parece una niña- dice Wally bastante sorprendido_

_-No es una Niña- Dice Robín y agrega- Ella tiene mi edad._

_-¿Acaso tiene trece? – pregunta Conner._

_- Si, tiene trece- él afirma._

_-¿Y cómo tú sabes que ella tiene trece?- pregunta Altermis levantando una ceja._

_-Soy detective, ¿recuerdas? Además, ella no aparenta más de eso._

_-Igual que tú- Dice Zatanna y todos se ríen. _

_-Ni que me llevaras tantos años Zee- dice él sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire._

-Equipo, ella es su nueva compañera. Se llama Mia.- dice y hace pasar al frente a la chica- Mia, ellos son el equipo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Punto de vista de Mia**

Observo detenidamente las expresiones faciales de los que serían mis compañeros. Parecían que estuvieran teniendo conversación telepática. No… eso sería imposible.

-Equipo, ella es su nueva compañera. Se llama Mia.- dice Batman y me hace parar frente a él- Mia, ellos son el equipo.- Me los presenta.

Miro detenidamente a los chicos que están frente mío. ¿De verdad esto me está pasando? ¿O será solo un sueño del que no he podido despertar? Desde chica siempre he soñado pelear al lado de la Liga de la Justicia. Pero al parecer es mucho mejor mi sueño, ya que voy a pelear al lado de Young Justice.

-Hola- se acerca una chica hacia mí de test verde y pelo rojo- Me llamo Megan- dice y se va a donde están los otros- Y ellos son Kaldur- un hombre con branquias. Interesante- Artemis - la versión femenina de Flecha Verde- Zatanna - ¿una hechicera?- Raquel- que bien se viste - Wally- Chico Flash, él es uno de mis héroes preferidos. – Conner- Wow, parece una versión de Superman Joven. Interesante- y Robín- Robín, ¿Cómo el pájaro?

Doy un paso al frente y digo:

-Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Mia y espero que nos llevemos bien- digo sin poder evitar que la emoción salga por mi voz. Ellos me sonríen.

Me reúno con ellos y empiezo a sentir un olor a… ¿quemado?

-¿Algo se está quemando?- pregunto a los chicos y me miran confundidos. Entonces, Megan al parecer reacciona.

-¡O no! Mis galletas- sale corriendo, más bien dicho volando hacia donde provenía el olor.

Los chicos la siguen y yo voy detrás de ellos.

**Punto de Vista Normal**

Todos los chicos llegaron a la cocina justo cuando Megan sacaba la bandeja con galletas quemadas y la ponía en la mesa. Los chicos la quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que su novio (Conner) hablo:

-¿Receta de la Abuela Jones?- pregunta el kriptoniano, haciendo referencia a la serie que veía Megan en marte.

Niega con la Cabeza- No, de la tía Emi- dice y quedo mirando las galletas, un poco decepcionada ya que no pudo hacerlas bien.

-Menos mal que tenemos a alguien con gran metabolismo- dice Robín ensanchando una sonrisa y todos se rieron. El da vuelta la cabeza y mira a Mia, estudiándola con cuidado.- Asique… ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?- todos fijan la vista en ella.

-Ninguna- dice y respira profundo- Lo mío es pelea Mano a Mano.

Robín levanta una ceja y dice:

-¿Y no usas ningún arma?

-No me gustan- dic ella con sinceridad- Y tampoco me gusta que hablen telepáticamente mientras yo estoy frente suyo- dice directamente enojada- ¿O me lo van a negar?

Los chicos la miran sorprendidos, ya que ella sabía que estaban teniendo una conversación telepática.

_-¿Cómo supo que nosotros estamos hablando telepáticamente? Ni siquiera la Liga sabe que estábamos hablando telepáticamente._

_-Talvez… ¿Ella sea una adivina?- dice Wally._

_-¡Wally!- grita Artemis- No es momento para tus chistes baratos_.

-Y lo sé por la expresión en sus rostros.- Dice Mia mirándolos con el ceño fruncido- Y sé que ahora mismo están hablando de eso ¿no?

_-¡Auch!, nos atrapó- dice Robín divertido_

_-Es bastante inteligente o nosotros bastantes idiotas- dice Artemis haciendo una mueca._

_-A mí me agrada- dice Zatanna._

_-Creo que…- Kaldur suspira- tendremos que hablar con ella._

Todos fijan sus miradas en ella

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella, sintiéndose incomoda por estar siendo observada.

-Nosotros… -Robín empezó pero fue cortado con la voz de Batman proveniente del altavoz

-Equipo, reúnase.

Sin decir nada, Mia gira sobre sus talones y va hacia donde está Batman, para recibir instrucciones de la misión.

**Nota del Autor:**

**El siguiente capítulo se tratara de la primera misión de Mia con los chicos.**

**¿Cómo le ira? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos Leemos :D**


End file.
